The Love Spread
by sentaicouples05
Summary: It is Saki's birthday! Will Hiroto confess his love for Saki before it too late?


The Love Spread

_This was after Takeru and Mako got married. This time was Hiroto and Saki._

"Ani, what are you doing?" Miu asked. Hiroto was practicing boxing.

"Boxing" Hiroto replied.

"Well, that rare isn't it? You stop boxing for along time." Miu smiled.

"It is exercise. People need to exercise." Hiroto answered.

"Fine, but don't be late to Saki's birthday party." Miu demanded.

"Saki? Birthday?" Hiroto looked confuse.

"Yeah! Today is her birthday. Did you forgot?" Miu exclaimed.

"I was joking! Of course I remember. Let's go after I take a shower." Hiroto suggested.

"Hurry!" Miu rushed. Hiroto quickly got change and put Saki's birthday present in a bag. Then Miu and Hiroto both went to the party. When they came, they could see everyone was waiting for them.

"Hey Miu, Hiroto! Over here." Sosuke shouted.

"Where's Saki?" Miu asked.

"Didn't you forget? This is a surprise party for Saki!" Renn explained.

"Everyone hide! Saki's coming!" Hanto shouted. Everyone hide in the car. When Saki walked near, she was surprise when they jumped out and said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you everyone!" Saki exclaimed.

"Here is your present." Sosuke said.

"Hey Hiroto, is your birthday present for her is a engage ring?" Gunpei whispered.

"How did..?" Hiroto stammered.

"We know you like Saki." Sosuke said when Saki and Miu was going to the mall.

"Well, my present is not an engage ring." Hiroto told them.

"What is it?" the rest asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at the mall….

"Hey Miu-san, what skirt should I buy? The gold one or the silver?" Saki wondered.

"I think choose the gold one, then you can show off how pretty you are with my brother." Miu joked.

"What do you mean by that?" Saki blushed.

"Don't hide, I know that you have feelings for Ani." Miu teased.

"A little I guess." Saki said.

"Well confess your feeling!" Miu suggested.

"But…" Saki stammered. Just then, both of their phone ring. _Gairck! Gairck! ! _

"Let's go!" Miu said.

"Okay!" Saki smiled.

"Stop there Gairck!" Sosuke shouted.

"CHANGE SOUL." Everyone shouted. They fought furiously then the head Gairck was pointing a gun at Hiroto. Saki noticed the bullet, she quickly ran to Hiroto, pushed him out then got hit.

"SAKI!" everyone yelled. Hiroto quickly grabbed and brought her back to Bomper.

"Don't Saki, I will get you back to Bomper very quick." Hiroto whispered.

While the others go-ongers continued fighting the Gairck, they defeated all of them and also hurried ran back.

"How is Saki?" Hiroto asked Bomper.

"Her pulse is still strong, but is look like she having a coma." Bomper reported.

_Saki! Saki! It can't be! She can't have a coma. Today is her birthday. _Hiroto thought.

"Saki wake up!" Hiroto begged. Everyone heard the news. They sat outside and waited. Sosuke hit his fist on the table, Miu was crying, everyone else was just sitting there quietly. Hiroto was very mad, if he had noticed the bullet then Saki wouldn't be like this. He blamed himself.

"Hiroto." A voice spoke.

"Saki." Hiroto said. Saki slowly opened her eyes.

"Saki! You're okay!" Hiroto cried. Bomper reported that Saki finally woke up, everyone ran inside to see her. They asked her lots of questions.

"I'm fine! Sorry for make you guys worry!" Saki apologized.

"You shouldn't apologized! It was my fault not your!" Hiroto regretted.

"Never mind about those. Tonight we're having buffet remember. So let Saki rest." Miu cheered.

"Yeah." Sosuke said. When everyone went out, Hiroto stayed with Saki.

"Hey, Saki-chan, I want… to …. Tell.. you ….that …I …I …love you." Hiroto said.

"I love you too!" Saki said. Then Hiroto and Saki kissed.

During the buffet, Saki was opening gift. Then when she came to Hiroto's gift. She opened it, it was a gold dress and some jewelry. Saki was more than happy.

"Thank, Hiroto-san." Saki smiled.

"Your welcome." Hiroto replied.

"Hey, Hiroto confessed to her now." Gunpei yelled.

"He already did!" Saki exclaimed.

" SO that means…" Miu said.

"We are dating." Hiroto interrupted.

"HOORAY! Another wedding is coming up soon." Hanto yelled.

"Let's me called Shiba Takeru and Shiba Mako the good news." Sosuke exlaimed..

"I'll call the rest." Renn added.

"Hey wait, we didn't said we'll get marry." Saki said. Hiroto nodded.

"But it still a good news to share." Miu said.

Then everyone started dancing for the whole night.

The end!


End file.
